


Day One Hundred Forty || Over the Hill

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [140]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: At first, he couldn't believe such a placed exists, tucked up over the hills and among the mountains. But this samurai now finds himself embroiled in a world of men, and of gods.





	Day One Hundred Forty || Over the Hill

Come dawn, Sasuke wakes and sits up in his cot, a hand rubbing at his face.

Gods, what a night…

First his hunt of the traitor that threatened to oust his family’s escape. Then accidentally returning to the strange village that he swears rests between planes. Which meant invoking the wrath of the spirit that claims to watch over it, only for that strange miko woman to intervene.

She probably kept him from being devoured whole.

And now, here he is, having been granted pardon by the god and a night’s rest before heading back down over the hill - or, well...he supposes it’s more of a mountain - to his clan’s encampment.

Palm braced over his lips, he glances aside to where his clothes and gear rest. The former are hanging to dry after the water god’s deluge the night before. His blades are sheathed, resting atop a cushion in the early morning light. Sandals sit beside them on the floor.

...he’s almost loathe to get up, wondering what other otherworldly hijinks he’s going to find himself embroiled in today. All he wanted was to get over these gods-forsaken mountains. Find a new, safe place for his clan to live. And now he finds himself communing with gods and women that can see into the spirit realm.

He never asked for this. Uchiha Sasuke is a simple man.

Still...lying here won’t get him home to his people. He’s sure his father is already worrying over his absence overnight. The sooner he gets home, the sooner he can move on from this...mess.

But…

The god’s words echo in his head.

_ “Someday… you will be the lost, the forgotten, the abandoned and the seeking…” _

The memory itself brings him a shiver. It’s like he can still  _ feel _ the spirit’s words in his bones. And  _ that _ terrifies him. What, is he destined to come back here someday? Is it what awaits at the end of his journey? But what about his people? His family?

...are they, too, the lost and the seeking?

They  _ did _ flee persecution at the hands of their prior lord. They’ve been left homeless, wandering, and hunted.

But that look in the god’s eyes...this isn’t a place so easily sought as home. She claims to have plucked her villagers from the world herself. Those downtrodden and rejected by men and gods alike. Would his people have a place among them…? And surely to ask shelter for so many would be a fool’s errand. She was furious enough at  _ his _ intrusion.

Shoving the thoughts from his mind - there’s no point in them, now - Sasuke abandons his cot and moves to dress, thankful to find his garments dry. Half his hair goes up in a tie at the rear of his head, swords belted into place, and sandals strapped to his feet.

A deep breath.

Then he steps outside.

Only once before now has he seen this village after sunrise: the previous morning he was led from its borders and sent on his way. Then, it had been so densely foggy he couldn’t see ten paces from his face. Lightly raining. It hadn’t felt real even then, so shrouded from daylight.

But now...it’s completely different.

Sunlight filters down into the valley between the jagged, tree-topped peaks, tinted emerald in the thick foliage. A gentle breeze wafts under a blue sky peppered with soft clouds of white. The chuckle of the river reaches his ears, along with soft murmurings of the village, of which he lingers in the outskirts.

It’s like a different place entirely.

Wonder evident upon his face, Sasuke watches goings-on without thinking of his staring. In return, he gets a few odd looks before realizing his manners.

“...I take it you slept well?”

Jolting, he turns to find the miko, Hinata, at his side. When did she -? “...yes.”

“I cleansed the room with camphor smoke before you retired,” she offers with a small bow. “It often helps lighten one’s mind so sleep can come easy.”

“Camphor, huh…?” The trees grow everywhere - he can’t say he’s surprised.

“They bear a number of medicinal properties. O-Suigin-sama is a kami of healing. Hence her want to relieve the burdens of the humans she finds. And spirits, too - those abandoned by their human neighbors. More and more the land falls to human greed...so this valley is home to m-many displaced spirits and gods...as well as the people shunned in the same light.”

“...forgive me,” Sasuke then offers, a hand bracing against his brow. “I’m...having trouble wrapping my mind around this.”

Hinata gives him a soft smile. “I understand. There are few who still believe in the old gods. Meeting one face to face must have been... _ surprising _ .”

“To say the least.”

Another smile, this time hidden behind a sleeve, a glitter of amusement in her eyes, much to his shock. Is she truly so at ease with him? She’d been so wary when they’d met. Granted, that too had been  _ surprising _ . “Well...come, we’ll find you something to eat.”

“I’ve no coin to trade.”

“You don’t need them. Here, we barter...but also give without cost when we feel it’s right. You are a guest...a special one. One meal will not upset the balance of our economy.”

Sasuke’s brows furrow. “You don’t use money…?”

“Money is simply a placeholder for other things you want, or need. Here, we skip that step and offer such things directly. A shepherd will trade wool a seamstress needs for a garment. Another of her craft she can trade for food. Why have money when everything you need is simply a walk down the street? So long as you have something to offer, you have something to gain.”

He considers that. “...and if you have nothing to offer?”

“ _ Everyone _ has something. Even if they don’t know it.” The miko softens. “...such ideals are why we were each chosen to be here. To the world of men, we had no worth...but here, we all have something to contribute. Here...all are happy, all are healthy. None go wanting.”

“There can be no such place.”

“You simply do not k-know it yet.”

They approach a stall where a fisherman’s set up his wares caught from the valley’s river. As Hinata explains, he doesn’t hesitate to hand over a few fish with a smile. From another stall, they beg rice and miso. An obliging outdoor oven shaped from clay lets him roast the catch himself, fetching wood and kindling, starting sparks with flint from his pack.

When it’s done...he offers half to Hinata.

She perks in surprise, not expecting his generosity...but accepts. They sit beneath a gnarled camphor, enjoying the breeze.

“...so, if I  _ were _ to someday return,” Sasuke muses, earning a glance. “What would a samurai have to offer such a place? You fear no enemies.” 

Hinata considers him. “...can you wield a bow?”

“Well enough.”

“Weapons can slay more than humans. You could hunt. And those whose roles take labor are always looking for help. You could pick apples from the orchards, haul nets from the river, chop wood for our fires, or even work in the mines. You are strong, and diligent, as a samurai must be. But a samurai is not  _ all _ you can be.”

He goes silent for a long moment. “...and what of my family? What could they do?”

“...you wish to bring them here?”

“When I stumbled upon your valley that first night...I was separated from them. We were fleeing after our lord was conquered. That spineless urchin turned us over. We were to be killed...so we fled. And now we seek refuge. It’s why we risked crossing these mountains. It was a chance of death in the peaks...or a certain death in our homes.”

Horror colors her face. “...I’m sorry…”

“Your god claims she takes those who are rejected by gods and by men. I can’t say if we’ve been abandoned by the former...but certainly the latter. We have nowhere to turn. Hunted, like prey, for serving a master now beaten.”

Hinata hesitates, looking to her onigiri. “...I...could speak to O-Suigin-sama...but Uchiha-san, what you ask…”

“I know we’re not her chosen. But she’s seen good in me. Surely my family could be judged. We are  _ good people _ , left by the wayside after generations of loyalty. All we want...is a place to be free.”

Pale eyes search his own. “...I can ask. It is all I can do.”

“I would be in your debt.”

“...for now, you should return to your people. Speak not of this place to them. If we wish to find you again...word will reach you.”

“How?”

“Upon wings of white.”

She doesn’t elaborate, instead rising and looking back to him. “...we must outfit you for your journey. You’ve a long path home.”

Allowing himself to hope on her promise, Sasuke gets to his feet, and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> *flops* Oh man is it late.
> 
> More of the kami AU! A direct sequel to day sixty, and seventy-seven. Sasuke seems to be slowly accepted into this strange place...and now he's wondering if it's the perfect hideaway for the rest of the Uchiha. Sounds perfect, right?
> 
> Now he just has to convince a god! Piece of cake :'D
> 
> I'd say more but GOLLY I'm tired and I gotta sleep, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
